The Shadows Of Our Love
by Becca Eccleston
Summary: A secret love is transpiring in the shadows of Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick one-shot might become a story if people like it. **

The blond Original pulled his secret lover through the door harshly, so as to keep their secret while in front of prying eyes. "My beautiful Elena…" He mumbled softly, pressing kisses to her cheeks, nose and forehead before finally resting his lips on hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

The human doppelganger smiled and giggled at her soulmate's antics. "You can't be here. If Caroline or anyone else sees us they'll kill you." She frowned at the thought of him with a stake in his heart.

"Don't worry, Love," He pet her hair, soothing her. "I'm invincible. They couldn't kill me." It still didn't make the brunette feel any better about the situation, but she gave up trying to convince him that coming to see her at school on Senior Prank Night had been a bad idea. The seniors had rescheduled the night for January, starting their new semester.

"Fine." She breathed softly, before pulling him into Alaric's class room, so as not to draw attention. "But if we get caught you have to compel them to forget."

The British vampire protested. "Wouldn't this all be easier if, say, we just told them the truth?" He didn't like having to keep quiet about her, he wanted to show her off to the world.

"We can't, Nik. If they find out about us, they'll hate me forever. I mean, sure, I'll have Rebekah, Elijah, you, Kol and Finn, but I grew up with Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. I can't stand the thought of losing them."

He sighed and conceded. "Alright Love. But I don't want to hide you away. You deserve to be openly showered with affections, not just in the shadows…"

**Fin. Tell me how it was and whether I should actually make a story of this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you to all of you who have encouraged me to continue this story. This chapter will be a flashback chapter, telling a bit about how Elena and Klaus fell in love. **

It all began two months ago, when Elena had gone to see Rebekah Mikaelson, her new friend, at the Mikaelson Mansion. She'd told Stefan and Damon that she was going shopping, because she knew they wouldn't approve of her friendship with Klaus' younger sister.

Elena didn't know why, but she identified easily with the blonde Original. They had many of the same tastes, and though at first Elena feared the girl, she learned that deep down, Rebekah just wanted a friend. After Elena had made that revelation, the two had bonded.

Many people would think Elena crazy for becoming involved with the Original that ruined her life, but she had gotten to know him. She knew that Klaus Mikaelson was good. The first time she saw his humanity, she was shocked.

Elena and Rebekah had had a sleepover, and the two girls were giggling in the kitchen the following morning, thinking about what they'd done to Elijah's suits the previous night. The girls had found some permanent dye, and tye-dyed the Original's suits into strange colours. The girls had known he'd be angry, but they'd wanted to see his reaction, so they'd placed a video camera in his closet.

Their victim had come in early in the morning, and had smiled at the two girls, before heading to his room to change. A few minutes after he'd gone upstairs, the girls heard a girlish shriek come from his room. The two were on the floor in near hysterics from the hilarity of it all.

When Elijah had forced his little sister up the stairs to have a chat about what the two had done, a certain hybrid had come down the stairs. He'd heard about Elena and Rebekah's friendship, and smiled happily at the young brunette who'd made his favourite sibling happy.

The human had returned his smile hesitantly. He'd been nice to her after the sacrifice, and had become friendly towards her since she and his sister had bonded. Elena was relieved of the awkward silence settling between the two by Rebekah, who was shouting for Elena to help her.

Before the doppelganger could leave the kitchen, the hybrid grasped her hands gently in his, and looked her straight in the eye. "Thank you for giving Rebekah a chance and befriending her, Elena. You're compassion and kindness amazes me." Then he released her and walked out of the room, shocking the young woman with his words. She'd seen his humanity for the first time. It made her smile.

A month later, the two had become best friends. In fact, Elena had become close with each of the Originals, even Finn. They had each taken a liking to her because of her friendship with Rebekah, but their trust in the girl solidified when she'd come to them with a dagger and the knowledge of a plan the Salvatores had concocted to kill Klaus.

Of course, to keep the Salvatores thinking that the brunette was siding with them, the siblings and Petrova doppelganger had decided on their own plan, pretending to know nothing of the plotting of their demise. Rebekah, sadly, stayed home from the dance that they were to attend, but understood why she had to do it.

Elena appeared at the dance, pretended to fight with Klaus, and stormed off, heading to Rebekah's bedroom to entertain the blonde while they waited for Klaus to kill Mikael. They heard Klaus yelling at Mikael to kill Katherine, because he knew that it was the vampire, and not her doppelganger. They heard when Mikael went up in flames, obviously having been stabbed with the white oak stake. Elena watched as a tear slipped down her friend's face, and hugged her tightly. Even though he was awful, Mikael had been Rebekah's father. Elena knew what it felt like to lose a parent.

Later, it was just Klaus and Elena together in the living room, and she watched as he attempted to hold himself together. When it became too much for him, all Elena did was wrap her arms around him, holding him as he cried.

After that night, Elena knew she loved him. They'd begun their affair a week after the death of Mikael. It had been wonderful. Elena hadn't realized until then that what she had with the Salvatores wasn't love, it was lust and like. What she had with Klaus was real, undulated love. She'd told him so the night he'd first told her he loved her.

_Elena sat in Klaus' room, waiting for him to come home from wherever he'd gone. She wanted to surprise him. Rebekah had sat with her for a bit, but was shooed off by Elena when she'd heard Klaus come in the front door. The doppelganger smiled softly, wanting to see her lover. _

_Elena had spent the majority of her time with the Mikaelsons. Her old friends were beginning to grate on her. Caroline would one minute complain about Elena's secret boyfriend, and then talk about how sexy he was the next. Bonnie was off on a 'I am holier than thou' mission to kill the Originals. Stefan and Damon were clingy, annoying, and downright idiotic. The brunette honestly couldn't remember why she'd liked them in the first place. _

_Elena smiled as her hybrid walked into the room. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, smiling as he licked her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed it and their tongues clashed furiously for dominance, before Elena gave in and let Klaus explore her mouth, caressing it and massaging her tongue with his own. _

_The girl moaned before pulling away to breathe. Sometimes Klaus seemed to forget that she was human. He looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes, smiling in a way that showed his adorable dimples. Elena grinned at him and laid her head on his chest. She'd never been happier than she was in that one moment. _

"_Are you tired?" Elena's boyfriend asked sweetly. He only ever took on this tone with her, when he let down his walls for just a few moments to allow her entrance, before putting them back up to protect the both of them. Elena nodded slightly, and felt herself being lifted gently from the floor as her eyes shut. Klaus took the doppelganger to his bed and laid her down, moving away to change out of his jeans and t-shirt into a pair of sweats, before handing Elena the shirt he'd had on and turning so she could change. _

_Klaus climbed into bed beside his girlfriend and pulled her to his chest, whispering into her ear. "I love you, Elena."_

_Her response was something that made his heart race. A smile spread across his face. "I love you too, Klaus, more than anything. This is true love, I know it." _

**Next chapter I'll go back to present time, where Elena and Klaus are together at the school. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Nik, I know that you want to go public, but I'm scared. I don't want my friends to hate me."

"Love, I won't let them hurt you, and I don't know anyone who could ever hate you. You are the kindest, most beautiful person I know, and I know that if they hate you for this, they were never really your friends in the first place."

Elena nodded and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him and burying her face in his chest. "I love you, Nik."

"I love you too, Elena."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, filled with confidence after his pep talk. She quickly pulled him towards the gym where her friends would be.

"Love? You want to talk to them right now?"

She nodded but didn't say anything. The brunette opened the doors to the gym. Her friends all looked up at her, beginning to smile until they noticed Klaus.

"Lena?" Tyler asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Look, I've been hiding something from you guys for months, because I was afraid you'd hate me for it. But I'm done hiding. I am in love with Klaus. I have been for a while. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I'm also friends with all the Originals. Your plan to kill Klaus didn't work because of _me_. I told them everything. If you can't accept that Klaus is in my life, then I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt him or his family."

She finished her speech and looked at each of her friends, who were shocked. Matt, the most understanding of the group, came forward and hugged Elena.

"Look, Elena. I respect your decision. I don't really know Klaus, I only know what others have told me. But if you can find it in yourself to forgive him for what he did to you, if you found something redeemable in him, then I think that I can accept him. Klaus," He turned towards the Original, "I'd like to get to know you better, because if Elena loves you, then you're worth knowing." He held out his hand and Klaus shook it.

Caroline smiled at Elena and Klaus and then then spoke. "Look, I hate Klaus for what he did, but Matt's right. Elena, you're my best friend, and it doesn't matter who you love, as long as they're worth loving. Your heart clearly chose Klaus for some reason. Just don't hurt her, Klaus, or I'll kick your ass."

Elena giggled at that and hugged Caroline. She looked at Tyler and Bonnie, nervously.

Tyler sighed. "Elena accepts you and loves you, my best friend and girlfriend are both willing to give you a chance, and so I will too. I don't mind you, Klaus. Even though you used me, I know you just wanted people to protect Elena and your family, so I forgive you. I'd like to try to be friends." He shook Klaus' hand and then kissed Caroline on the forehead.

Bonnie frowned at her friends. How could they all just forget what Klaus had done? He clearly was using some form of compulsion on all of them.

"I can't and won't support this. This is wrong."

She turned on her heel and left, leaving Klaus, Elena, Matt, Caroline and Tyler in shock. Elena let out a little sob. She'd just lost one of her best friends. Klaus hugged her to him.

"Shh Love. Don't cry. It's her loss." Elena nodded and then hugged him and her three friends.

"I love you guys, Thank you for accepting Klaus and for accepting me as I am."

"Lena!" Caroline hugged her tightly and the two friends slowly started giggling.

The boys all looked at each other and shrugged. "Girls." They muttered.

Elena and Caroline overheard and smirked. Elena went back to Klaus and Caroline went over to Matt and Tyler, and the two girls shoved the boys into the indoor pool behind them. They high fived and laughed as the boys surfaced, glaring.

:.:.:

Bonnie was angry. How could her friends be okay with Klaus and Elena? How could Elena love that monster?

She rushed to the Salvatore Boarding house to tell Damon and Stefan what she'd learned.

The Salvatores were furious. Damon threw things, Stefan shouted. Bonnie stood back and watched.

"We need to fix this. We need to stop Klaus and Elena from being together. I think he has the compelled."

Suddenly, Caroline burst in. "I hate pretending that I'm okay with Elena and Klaus. It's awful. We need to fix her!"

Bonnie was shocked, but smiled. So Caroline had been faking? "Okay. I'll go through some grimoires to see if we can find a spell."

:.:.:

Caroline was worried. Elena and Klaus had asked her to come to spy on Bonnie and the Salvatores to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. The blonde was glad to do it, but she was worried that they would figure out that she was totally Team Klena. She thought that what Klaus and Elena had was true love, and no one should stand in the way of that.

Luckily, Bonnie and the Salvatores believed her, and Caroline soon discovered their plot to break up Elena and Klaus. And she couldn't wait to tell the couple all about it.

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I had major writer's block, and I finally got back into writing. I hope this is satisfactory. **


End file.
